Justified
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Miró a la izquierda y lo intentó, miró a la derecha y vio su crimen, miró en sus ojos su mentir y vio que estaba justificado.


Miró a la izquierda y lo intentó, miró a la derecha y vio su crimen, miró en sus ojos su mentir y vio que estaba justificado.

Frank West había logrado exponer al gobierno de los Estados Unidos la clase de masacre en la que se vio envuelta Willamette, Colorado y las horribles acciones de los militares y Fuerzas Especiales ante el brote vírico. West junto con Isabela Keyes expusieron una gran demanda contra el gabinete y a base de contactos e irrefutable información lograron lo impensable.

La gente de los Estados Unidos estaba furiosa, incluso pedían explicación de por qué se negó a la población a abrir al mundo la clase de situación que vivía Willamette. Muchas personas lloraban o estaban generando un ambiente de furor debido a la incertidumbre de saber qué ocurrió con la familia que tenían en la caída ciudad.

Sin querer la nota de Frank estuvo expuesta en todo el mundo con el pasar de los días, reprimían y culpaban las acciones de los norteamericanos en los brotes ocurridos en Santa Cabeza y Willamette. Ahora algunas fundaciones o cadenas de televisión exigían ejercer información a los habitantes sobre qué hacer en caso de una epidemia zombi: Cosa que no se les negó. Ahora en las escuelas y trabajos se instruía qué hacer en catastróficas condiciones.

La parte dura iba para West, a pesar de conseguir que su nombre estuviera en todos los periódicos, fue solicitado por parte de algunas televisoras para relatar su experiencia en el centro comercial. West comentaba acerca de sus motivaciones por no dejarse caer ante el brote, de cómo conoció a personas en precarias situaciones y aprendió que la "Humanidad" tenía un significado mucho más profundo en la extensión de la palabra. Relató los hechos más sobresalientes que tenía en su libreta y dijo que deseaba hacer un libro sobre su supervivencia.

Al salir del estudio en medio de la gran manzana de una innumerable cantidad de edificios y parques, hubo personas que le aplaudían, le daban las gracias por su valentía comentando que sin él, tal vez el mundo peligraba en estados más críticos.

Llegó la noche de ese agotador día, el fotorreportero tenía pesadillas por lo que vivió, no podía dormir en algunas ocasiones. El sonido de los hocicos putrefactos de los zombis, gritos de personas que no podían ser salvadas y, la imagen de sus manos y cuerpo manchados de sangre.

Recordaba las agotadoras noches en la zona seguro, los llantos eternos de los supervivientes lamentando su destino, la pérdida de un ser amado o simplemente las condiciones en que fueron encontrados. Algunas mujeres caían abatidas al piso y lloraban gritando, se abalanzaban al regazo de otras personas y secaban ahí sus agrias lágrimas. Hombres en estado de esquizofrenia, paranoias haciéndolos sentir inseguros, miedo a seguir vivos.

La cantidad de anécdotas e historias de esas personas carcomía el pensar de Frank, escribiría un libro contando todo lo que sucedió y, con detalle hablaría de los horrores inimaginables de Willamette, Colorado.

No podía pensar en el dinero, la fama y esa gigantesca fortuna, de su nombre en boca de todos, las entrevistas y ese bucle que terminaría en unos cuántos años. El matar, tomar algunas vidas -Y aunque estas ni siquiera fueran llamadas así -, cometer crímenes, actos que en su vida se hubiera podido imaginar, lo podía soportar.

Llamaría a Isabela para arreglar ciertos asuntos, tener un compañero para desahogar tantas cosas, platicar de cómo el mundo iba a cambiar con ese "Boom" noticiero. Aunque, lo más importante era saber de qué iban los planes restantes de Carlito Keyes, saber la existencia de esos "niños" infectados alrededor del país, era una locura.

Tenía tantas cosas por pensar, si Frank iba a lo grande, ahora con todo lo que desató será raro quien no conozca la identidad de "Frank Algernon West". De las pocas buenas noticias al menos fue que, Otis Washington consiguió el número de Frank y le comentó de cómo los civiles se revelaron contra los Soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales que arribaron a Willamette a matar gente, después de que escaparon usando un gran helicóptero liberándose de ese fatídico "hogar". Quizás, cuando dos estados del país no los separaran, le invitaría una cerveza.

Se recostó en su cama en un pequeño apartamento, miraba a través de la ventana una noche poco común. El cielo era azul, un color oscuro, las estrellas difuminaban el cielo y la luna parecía que no existía, no se veía. Nada lo relajó como ver ese paisaje. Durmió tranquilo sabiendo que todo lo que ha hecho sirvió, que su pecado no tenía por qué repercutido más... que estaba justificado.


End file.
